Vs. Totodile
Vs. Totodile is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 4/3/15. Story Elise walks into the waiting room of the Pokémon Center, yawning and stretching as she walks towards Conway. Togepi is still asleep in her arms. Elise: (Sleepily) Good morning. Conway: Morning. Have you seen Ian? Elise: No. Maisy: Hi guys! Maisy runs into the Pokémon Center, coming over to them. Elise: Maisy! What are you doing here? We were going to meet you. Maisy: I know, but Ian came by earlier and got his Pokéball. He said that you guys would be here. Conway: He saw you already? Did he say where he was going? Maisy: Up to the mountain lake to train. Elise: Why would he go alone? Conway: Probably his way of dealing with his loss to Bugsy. Let’s leave him be. Maisy: Here you guys go! Your Lure Ball and Friend Ball! Elise takes the Lure Ball, as Conway takes the Friend Ball. Elise: Thank you Maisy! End Scene Ian arrives at a lake, Chikorita hopping off his shoulder and dipping its leaf into the water. Ian: Come on out, Dunsparce, Cyndaquil! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce and Cyndaquil. Dunsparce slithers off, while Cyndaquil yawns. Ian: Alright, Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Quil? Ian: We’re going to do some special training today. Try to get you to be able to turn your flames on at any moment, and teach you another move as well. Chikorita comes over. Ian: Let’s practice. Now, this move is Rollout. After using Defense Curl, you’ll roll forward at Chikorita. Chikorita, you’ll use Reflect to catch it. You two ready? Chikorita: Chika! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Ian: Now, let’s go! Cyndaquil, Defense Curl to Rollout! Cyndaquil curls up into a ball, then uses its legs to push off, rolling towards Chikorita. Chikorita raises a Reflect wall, as Cyndaquil hits it, opening up and flying back. Ian: That’s the idea. Now, try to keep rolling. Don’t let the impact stop your momentum. Cyndaquil: Quil. Cyndaquil uses Defense Curl and Rollout again, hitting the Reflect wall again. Cyndaquil keeps rolling for a few seconds, until it stops from the wall. Cyndaquil does the combo again, this time pushing Chikorita back with the collision. Ian: Yes! Nice job! Cyndaquil: Cynda, cynda! Ian: Now, we’re going to try it without using Defense Curl. Just Rollout. Ready? Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cyndaquil runs back, then runs at Chikorita. Cyndaquil then jumps and curls up, rolling straight away, ramming into the Reflect wall. Totodile: Toto! Chikorita and Cyndaquil stop, as a Totodile hops out of the lake, dancing as it approaches them. It starts laughing, grabbing Chikorita and Cyndaquil as it starts dancing again. Ian scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite its size, its jaws possess tremendous power. It has a habit of biting anything that moves. Ian: Hm. This may be what I need. Chikorita, hit it with Razor Leaf! Chikorita: Chika! Chikorita pulls away from Totodile, spinning its leaf to launch its Razor Leaf. Totodile dances as it dodges the attack. Totodile fires a Water Gun, washing Chikorita back. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Cyndaquil runs, going into Rollout and rolls at Totodile. Totodile fires Water Gun, launching Cyndaquil into the air, still rolling. Totodile opens its jaws, Biting and catching Cyndaquil in its jaws. Cyndaquil panics as it tries to get out, its back in Totodile’s mouth, but Totodile just dances, shaking Cyndaquil as it dances. Ian: Cyndaquil, try lighting your fire! Cyndaquil strains, as his back lights on fire. Totodile freaks, shooting Cyndaquil away with Water Gun. The water puts the fire out, as Cyndaquil is drenched. Totodile: Toto! Totodile charges at Cyndaquil, trying to Bite Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil dodges, as the water on its body evaporates off. Ian: Its body heat is up. Even from the wash down. Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Cyndaquil’s fire lights on its back, as it breathes Flamethrower, torching Totodile. Totodile falls over, charred. Ian: Might as well try my new one. Go, Lure Ball! Ian throws the Lure Ball, which sucks Totodile in. It shakes, Totodile trying to break out. The Pokéball locks, and stops shaking. Ian goes over and picks it up. Ian: I caught, a Totodile. (He opens the Pokéball, choosing Totodile.) Totodile: (Cheerful) Toto! (It starts dancing.) Toto, toto, toto! Ian: Alright. We’ll take a break. Cyndaquil, I want you to cool off. We’ll see if you can activate your flames on command, and keep working on it if we can’t. Cyndaquil: Quil! End Scene Ian and Chikorita arrives back at the Pokémon Center, Elise and Conway waiting. It is nightfall. A Slowpoke is lying on the road, Ian stepping over it. Elise: Did you get good training in? Ian: Yeah. We’re ready for a rematch. We’re heading in tomorrow. Conway: Tomorrow? When you lost to Blaine, you waited and spent a few weeks training before going back. What makes this time different? Ian: We’re ready. Simple as that. Slowpoke: Slow. Main Events * Ian and Elise get a Lure Ball, while Conway gets a Friend Ball. * Ian catches a Totodile, which knows Water Gun and Bite. * Cyndaquil learns Rollout. * Cyndaquil learns to light its fire. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Maisy Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Totodile (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Slowpoke Trivia * Ian catching Totodile in a Lure Ball is to resemble Ash's Totodile. * This episode combines elements from the anime episodes Hot Matches and The Totodile Duel. * Slowpoke appearing is due to the multiple number of Slowpoke that lie around Azalea Town. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales